The Liaison
by Nea2
Summary: Behind the curtain, underneath the chaos, it had always been them. LL
1. Prologue

The Liaison  
  
Prologue  
  
The harsh winds whirled the rain chaotically, forcing the drops to hit abrasively against the windshield of the car. It blurred her vision more than it already was. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, the many that had yet to fallen, that had yet added to the redness of her hazel eyes. She was in a panic, angry as she drove hastily through the streets of Metropolis, passing every car that dared to get in the way. She had no patience for the cautious driver, not when she needed to reach her destination immediately.  
  
Hitting the breaks abruptly, the unrelenting madwoman ran up to the well-known skyscraper of the city. Though she had finally reached her destination, there was no relief to set in, rather anxiety and rage surged. Opening the door rudely, she rushed inside the elaborate, sophisticated office. She didn't have to look for him, she knew exactly where he would be standing… it was same place he always stood every since she had grown familiar with the room, learning its every crook, angle, and haven.  
  
He turned around suddenly, slightly surprised to see her drenched and expressively apprehensive. He could sense her anger, realized that she knew. And, although he saw the frustration and maddening tension exuding from her, he couldn't help but admire the way her hair clung around her face, the stare of her brazen eyes… he wanted to hold her, touch her, erase this moment and start again.  
  
"Lex! Why… I just can't believe you'd have the audacity," she released the mounting aggravation. "You promised… you looked in me in the eye and promised!"  
  
"Lana…"  
  
"No, no… you have no right to say anything," she interrupted, unable to control the tone and volume of her voice. Walking briskly up to him, she directed her livid gaze at his face. There were so many words, so many things to say but her irate state of mind couldn't construct the sentences. Lana remained silent for seconds, trying to put the words together but to no avail. So, she flung herself across his chest, attempting to push him, hit him… anything that could relieve her pain and hurt him simultaneously. "I hate you… God, I hate you!" She kept repeating against his body.  
  
Her physical reactions were painless compared to the agonizing depth of her words. "Lana, Lana… please," he attempted to calm her. Lex brought his arms around her, hugging her as he tried to yield her blows. Using his tamed strength, he urged her to rest her head against his chest, gently demanding she cease from fighting him. "Lana," he whispered, his lips rubbing against her soaked hair. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" The words were repeated, almost soothing her, urging her sanity to return.  
  
The tears flooded onto her skin, wetting the dryness of Lex's ridiculously expensive buttoned-shirt. Of course, that wasn't even a factor in his or her mind. She simply cried, rapid breathing filling the silence of the room, while Lex whispered words of comfort.  
  
"Why, Lex? Why did you have to do it," she asked.  
  
Her voice was small, defeated, melancholic. It tore him up inside. He sighed, gaining the courage gradually, "I had to… I can give you no other excuse, Lana. I had to… I don't like obstacles in my way."  
  
It was cut and dry… it was the typical Lex attitude and reply. She hated it, but really needed no other explanation.  
  
Gently, he made her face him. He wiped some of tears off, cupping her face with both of his hands, he stared into her eyes. There wasn't anything else to be said, but to allow their impulses to lead the way. They kissed, softly, slowly with untainted and pure affection and the desire to be at peace.  
  
Their own small world, however, collapsed the instance they entered it. Flustered and soaked by the daunting rain, stood a furious and distressed Clark. "I had hoped I was wrong," his calm, yet cryptic voice interrupted the scene before him.  
  
They stopped. Lana still had her eyes closed, though she urged them to open, to look at the man and face the truth. Lex turned to Clark without any sign of mere remorse. He was poised, stoically un-phased, "Clearly, you weren't… what other observation would you like to vocalize?"  
  
"Lex," Lana reprimanded as she turned to the uninvited guest. "Clark, I'm sorry you had to see that… I'm sorry about everything."  
  
Clark merely exhaled some of his frustrations, nodding to the sides as he gazed at the floor and then met her eyes. "I trusted you…" His words trailed in disappointment, having difficulty grasping everything that had transpired. "I'd expect this from him, but not you… never you."  
  
"Clark, please… just let me explain-" She cut herself off as she saw him approaching them.  
  
The angered young man grabbed his former friend by the collar, "There's nothing to explain, Lana. Actually, I don't even blame you. He's the liar, my so-called best friend who doesn't hesitate in back stabbing me if he can make a profit. And, now he's managed to seduce my fiancé."  
  
Lex struggled to escape his grip, but found it strangely difficult to do so. "Clark… let go," he uttered barely.  
  
"Let him go, Clark," Lana cried out. "It's not his fault. I was the one who betrayed you. I did it all! He had nothing to do with it."  
  
He looked at her, finding her claim hard to believe. "What are you saying, Lana? Are you telling me that everything that happened was intentional, purposely done by you?"  
  
She remained motionless, contemplating his questions. She gazed at Lex for an instant before she met eyes with Clark. "Yes."  
  
Clark's mouth was slightly ajar, not able to fully grasp the truth. He slowly let go of Lex's collar, allowing him to fall to the floor and catch his breath. "Lana, you don't have to lie to protect him," Clark softly insisted as he walked towards her.  
  
As he gently clutched her hands, she felt tears brimming from the side of her eyes. Staring at him, having him look at her with such a pleading gaze killed her inside.  
  
He felt as if he was losing her, and even if she was telling the truth, it hurt more to let her go. It was easy, really… he wouldn't lose her. "Come back to me, Lana," he whispered. "I don't care anymore. I just want you."  
  
Lex's eyes widened, surprised to hear that Clark still wanted her. His jealousy pounced, urging him to do something about the current situation. But, he knew that he couldn't. He had done enough… and decision now lay in Lana's hand. As much he wanted to tell Clark off, tell Lana that he loved her, he needed her, that they deserved to be together… he had to let her decide finally.  
  
Lex stood up, watching the exchange of stares, expecting to remain unnoticed. Yet, suddenly there it was. Lana slowly turned her face to Lex, tears staining her face. "I'm sorry, Lex."  
  
Her words were like a fatal blow to his heart. Lex found it hard to breathe as he tried to remain composed. His world fell once those mere words were uttered.  
  
Clark tightened his grip on her hands, feeling relieved and pleased. Lana then turned to him, the guilt quickly constricting her heart. "No, Clark," she announced softly. "I wasn't lying. It was all my fault, and it was all my doing for a reason… because I don't love you."  
  
He swallowed nervously, slightly shocked as he let her hands go. It was over.  
  
Lex furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding her decision. "Lana…"  
  
"I'm not going to choose," she began stepping back. "Everything I've done has gone wrong… and I can only blame myself. I can't live that way, I can't keep blaming myself. I'm tired of being driven by guilt, not being able to live outside of it. I need my freedom back. I need to feel like myself again."  
  
Lana turned around, opening the door and rushing outside of the office. The rain was still falling violently as she ran through it, having no destination in mind. She just needed to get away, to release all the tension and frustrations from within. Running across the sidewalks and streets of Metropolis, she stumbled upon scattered rocks. Lana fell to the ground, finally becoming aware that she had arrived at one of the city's parks. Lifting herself up, she sat on a bench overlooking the playground.  
  
She continued to cry, breathing rapidly as she tried to calm herself down. Inside, she was hurting so much, more than her pounding ankle that she had obviously injured just now. She knew why, too. It wasn't only because of her past actions, but because she had still ran away from her freedom. She had left behind the one person who made her feel like herself. But, the truth was she had to. It was the only way that all their friendship could perhaps outlive the mistakes.  
  
Now, as the coldness of the night-rain seeped throughout her body, she could only think back to the past. Indulge in the tender memories, and regret over the unfortunate moments… those instances in time that plagued her, that made her wonder again and again how she could've let them happen. How could they get past her? Why hadn't she acted differently?  
  
"Lana…"  
  
She heard him. She didn't have to turn around to learn who it was. She knew… and now, knew exactly why the past happened like it did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feedback is always welcomed;) 


	2. Chapter 1

The Liaison  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Six years earlier…  
  
Few customers remained in the Talon as he walked in, paying no real attention to them. He merely scanned through them to find his real intent for focus: Lana. It didn't take him long to find her. He instantly caught of view of the object of his affection and made his way towards her.  
  
"Hey Lana," he greeted with his trademark humble smile.  
  
She looked up from the cash register, "Clark," she grinned, not at all surprise at his presence. Lately, he had been coming over more often than usual. She anticipated these meetings in hopes of solving the mystery behind Clark Kent. Of course, there was also the issue of those feelings, the ones that crept inside urging and awaiting for moments of intimacy. "Taking a break from farm duties?"  
  
"I managed to sneak away," he replied. "Actually, I told my dad having latte was the best way of reenergizing myself. He didn't buy it, but gave me a break anyway."  
  
Laughing at his remark, she nodded in understanding, "Well, you still want the latte?"  
  
"Sure," he answered as she turned around and headed to the other end of the counter. From afar, Clark couldn't help but stare… even when she was just making coffee, she was breathtaking. Everything around her, the things she held were merely simple, almost invisible against the splendor she exuded.  
  
Just then, his daze was interrupted by a familiar presence. "You know, staring obsessively can only get you so far… how about making a drastic move like, say, asking her out?"  
  
Clark stirred embarrassingly from his thoughts, turning to his side, "Lex."  
  
Lex chuckled at his surprised reaction, "Relax… it was merely a suggestion."  
  
He rolled his eyes, dismissing his friend's sarcastic tone. "It's a lot more complicated and harder than you think," he explained, attempting to his excuse his fear. "Besides-"  
  
"Clark, we need to talk… it's important," a disheveled Chloe suddenly appeared. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but…."  
  
Clark furrowed his eyebrows, alarmed by her worried tone of voice, "What's wrong?"  
  
"C'mon, I'll explain later… Pete is waiting for us outside," she urged him, trying to prevent any questioning from Lex.   
  
Clark got the hint, immediately yielding any attempts of concern from Lex. "I'll see you later, Lex," he stood up, turning towards Lana who was heading with his latte. He hated to walk out on her again, but he really had no choice. "Lana, can I take a rain-check on the latte? I'm sorry, I have to go."  
  
Slightly upset inside, she nodded. Lana was actually getting used to a Clark-on-the-go, "Sure… don't worry about it," she hid her disappointment.   
  
He quickly turned around meeting Chloe at the door as they left. Lana caught a glimpse of the company he left with, and couldn't help but feel jealous and somewhat frustrated.   
  
Lex had seen the whole exchange and sympathized for her, especially as he caught on to her present emotions. "If it's alright with you, I'll take the latte," he offered, attempting to elude her thoughts away from what just happened.   
  
Lana abruptly looked away from the door, realizing she wasn't alone. Facing Lex, she handed him the latte with small grin, trying to hide any dissatisfaction she was bearing.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her effort to nonchalantly dismiss the fact it bothered her that Clark left with Chloe. "Lana, can I give you some advice," he asked, though not really setting it as a question.  
  
"Am I going to be able to stop you," she inquired sarcastically.  
  
Lex amusedly smiled, "How long have we known each other, Lana?"  
  
"I try to forget," she joked snidely, knowing exactly where this was leading. "Four years."  
  
"Four years… enough time to allow me to be honest, and notice how- for 'four years'- I've seen you swoon over a certain mutual friend. But, I've yet to seen you take an initiative," he asserted calmly, concealing his amusement in seeing her squirm. "Why not steer away from the safe road, and take a chance?"  
  
Lana uncomfortably shifted, picking up a rag to clean off the non-existent dirt on the counter. "My, I see we've mistaken friendly honesty for blatant candor," she tried to write off his suggestion.  
  
"Lana, I'm not trying to offend you," Lex amended, noticing her distress. "All I'm saying is that you should take a risk, unleash those feelings you've been harboring for so long. Allow the audacious Lana to resurrect and bury the princess."  
  
Sighing as she knew he was right (as usual), she nodded with appreciation. "Alright… I get it," she announced. "In fact, I've already decided to take a risk."  
  
"Oh?" Lex was somewhat astonished and, for some reason, slightly uneasy.   
  
"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about it," she admitted. "I've been saving some money for awhile now, and I've decided that I'd like to double on it in stocks."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. He never thought Lana was one for making money through the stock market. "Am I hearing right? Ms. Lana Lang wants to dabble in speculating? Where did this come from?"  
  
"Well, I figured that the only way I can upscale the Talon is by investing more money in it… and since I don't have that kind of money to do so, I want to take a risk. I want to leave the Talon while I'm away in Metropolis University in good fashion," she divulged. "I need your help, though."  
  
"Lana, you do know, there is a significant possibility that you'll lose that money," he questioned, concerned over her unforeseen decision.  
  
"Didn't you just say I should steer clear from the safe road and take a risk?" She hoped she was speaking in her right mind, knowing very well that his point was right.  
  
Lex looked at her, remaining expressionless as he admired her innocence. "Although I was referring to your feelings with Clark… I'll consider your request. Come over the mansion tomorrow night and we'll work out the details. I'm not promising anything, however."  
  
~  
  
The night hung onto the sky in a motionless manner, covering it in dark mists and few stars. As she waited for someone to answer the door, Lana marvel at it, engrossed on how it complimented the solidarity of Lex's mansion. The night mist surrounded the castle, giving it an air greatness and mystery… everything, it seemed, that reflected Lex.   
  
"Come inside, Ms. Lang… Mr. Luthor is waiting for you in his office," the butler greeted, stirring Lana out of her thoughts.  
  
Thanking the elder man, she headed towards Lex's usual place of work. Seeing the door open, she walked inside, not at all surprised to see him pouring a drink. "Lex, glad to see you're getting ready to work."  
  
Turning around with his glass cup in hand, he smiled devilishly, "I always need some sort of relaxant when I am about to embark on a torturous night with a smart-mouth young woman."  
  
"Ah, this explains your luck with the ladies," she arched her eyebrows mockingly, reveling in their usual quipping. "Or lack thereof."  
  
Lex waved off her comment as he sat at his desk, "Alright, save your lovely repertoire for later. Let's get to work."  
  
And so they did. The two long time business partners reviewed all kinds of paperwork. Lex explained the risks and the advantages, what to expect and what not to expect of investing her money in the market. Lana found it all mind-boggling, but was quite impressed by Lex's astuteness and knowledge. As the hours passed, they finally finished going over all there was to.  
  
"So are you still interested in doing this," he asked as he closed up one of his books. "As the Godfather suggest, you will have to 'go to the mattresses'… especially, if you want to play and win the game of stocks."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes at his Godfather remark, "Lex, I know how to be underhanded."  
  
Nodding with a chuckle, he found her denial of naiveté endearing. But, he had to give her credit for her persistence and dedication for the Talon. "Fine, I'll make the arrangements tomorrow morning."  
  
Lana's eyes brightened, ecstatic that he was going to help. She tried to maintain her composure, knowing that Lex wasn't one for jumping around in excitement. Honestly, she wasn't one either, especially considering that she was about to take huge risk. All the money she had saved since she had begun managing the Talon could be lost in just seconds. But, she really wanted to this… and knew that Lex was truly behind her.   
  
"Thank you," she said as she began picking up her things. Lana hadn't notice how late it had gotten. It seemed she had lost herself a minute ago in Lex's tutorial, their bantering, and those strange moments when it appeared as if time had stood still. They occurred rather often throughout the night. She'd compliment him on something or he would say something encouraging, and suddenly it would happen. They'd cease from speaking, their eyes would meet, and then, the world around them was gone. It was just them and unidentifiable feelings emerging, stirring them from their gazes as Lana would shift uncomfortably and Lex would clear his throat. Those instances, those intimate scenes neither wanted to figure or admit… occurred almost too often.  
  
"Anytime," Lex assured, grabbing her coat for her. As he held it out for her, she slipped in both her arms in it. Without thinking, Lex then gently pulled her hair out from the back where the coat had covered it. For seconds, his hands remained holding onto strands of her raven, soft hair as he faced her. Again, the peculiar moment emerged. They stared in each other's eyes, losing themselves to this unknown allure.   
  
Clearing his throat, Lex stepped back, "Well… good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night," Lana answered, dismissing anything that might have passed between them.  
  
~  
  
The next day seemed to be full of suffocating nerves… at least, for Lana whose anxiety was unbearable. The whole day she hadn't heard from Lex, thus the constant wondering if her investment had gone awry or not. Not to mention, there was the frequent moments when she would think back to their night together. Something had happened that night, but what? Whatever it was, it would have to wait. Right now, her money had, unfortunately, become a big issue.  
  
"You look a little worried," commented the arriving familiar smooth-talker.  
  
Lana looked up in anticipation once she recognized her visitor, "Lex…" Her eyes gleamed in optimism and plead, hoping he had some positive news. "I'm little more than worried. Just tell me you come bearing good tidings."   
  
"I'm sorry, Lana, but your money didn't double," he concealed his sly grin as he saw her devastated reaction. "As a matter of fact, it tripled."  
  
Her eyes grew wide in disbelief and sheer excitement. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes," he smiled, pleased to see her for once in complete contentment.   
  
"Lex, this is great," not able to help herself, she wrapped her arms around Lex in gratitude of his help. For seconds, she remained in the same position, her arms circling him tightly.   
  
Soon the realization set in. She abruptly pulled back, attempting to seem at ease. "Um, sorry about that," she apologized.   
  
An expressionless and poised Lex simply buried his hands into his coat pockets, "Well, this clearly calls for a celebration."  
  
"What do you want to do," she asked instinctively.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking you and Clark should do the celebrating," he corrected. "How about taking another chance?"  
  
Feeling slightly rejected, she furrowed her eyebrows, "But, you're the one that helped me. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there."  
  
"Rest assure, it'll be fine. I've already made reservations for two, under both of your names, at Jacques Bistro in Metropolis. The limo will pick you up at seven tonight," he started heading towards the exit. "Order anything you want, it's on me. And, don't forget… have fun."  
  
With that said, he left, leaving Lana speechless and without much of a choice but to accept his offer. Perhaps, nothing had happened between them.  
  
While she busied herself again with the customers, Lex had stepped outside and sighed profusely, allowing a breath to escape, one he didn't know he was even holding. He had tensed when she had hugged him, closing the proximity so quickly. It had caught him off guard and completely paralyzed him. It was simply a hug, but it felt like so much more. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't help but recognize this unusual gravitation, though, it was so familiar as if it had always been there. If it hadn't been for his loyalty to Clark, he probably would've indulged in the moment… just to see, just to feel if there was more.   
  
Yet, they were merely friends, if you called their relationship just that. Of course, there couldn't be more. Or could there be?  
  
~  
  
"I feel a little underdressed," Clark nervously noted as he awed at the luxury and sophistication of the restaurant. "I didn't think it was going to be this fancy."  
  
Lana smiled, feeling comfortable with the environment. There was really no reason to feel otherwise. She was dressed in a dicey black number she had been saving for a special event. This certainly qualified as one, regardless of the fact that for some reason it didn't feel altogether right. "Don't worry, Clark… you look fine," she promised. "Besides, we're just here to eat."  
  
Clark instantly relaxed, finding her comforting tone reassuring. Still, he was quite nervous… he was always nervous when he felt the notches of nearness and intimacy between him and Lana increase. Especially now, the evening was almost too perfect. Candle light dinner, distance from Smallville troubles, and just them.   
  
Sitting down, they looked at the menu and quickly ordered. Once the waiter was gone, an awkward silence seemed to emerge. Seconds passed before Lana decided to take Lex's advice and take the initiative, "Clark, thank you for coming. I know this was kind of short notice."  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I wanted to be here," he confessed. "Besides, this is your celebration. Who would have thought that Ms. Lana Lang would take a chance in the stock market?"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Clark Kent," she smirked cryptically. "It kind of puts us on equal footing."  
  
Clark nodded slowly, picking up on her insinuation. "We can change that."  
  
She blushed, though still having doubts on his words. "I hope that's a promise you can keep."  
  
Wanting to erase any uncertainties, he gently cupped her hand in his. Their grasp rested on the table as the dim light of candle loomed over it. Lana instantly felt safe, warm.   
  
Suddenly, their touch, the moment was lost when the waiter interrupted, "Mr. Kent, you have an urgent call from a Mr. Ross."   
  
Clark quickly excused himself, hurrying to answer the phone call. He returned a minute later with a concerned and rushed look. "Lana, I hate to this, but there's a bit of an emergency," he began explaining. "I have to go."  
  
"What is it, Clark," she inquired worriedly. "I'll go with you."  
  
"No, just stay here, finish your dinner… and I'll explain later." He had to leave quickly, Smallville was yet again in trouble. Lana would only slow him down and he certainly didn't want to endanger her. "I'll catch up with you later tonight. I'm sorry, Lana."  
  
Disappointed and frustrated by his flighty actions, she held herself back and just smiled, "It's fine, Clark. I'll see you later."  
  
Turning around with haste, he left. Lana stood up, angered and irritated by the whole ordeal. As she maneuvered around the tables, she missed a step and accidentally fell into stranger's arms. "Oh God, I'm sorry, sir…," suddenly she noticed who she had bumped into. "Lex, you're here."  
  
"Just in time it appears," he smirked.  
  
Regaining her balance, she became aware of his appearance. He looked unusually suave in his posh attire. His classic edgy style hung onto him fittingly, exemplifying his mysteriously unique and provocatively swaggering personality. She couldn't help but admire, indulge her obvious attraction. "Um, what are you doing here," she questioned, attempting to dismiss her inner-observation.  
  
"I'm having dinner here with a client," he lied.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, she discerned, "You were checking up on us."  
  
"I'm a businessman, Lana… not cupid." He took her hand, leading her away from the crowded tables into a somewhat secluded area. "And, where may I ask is your escort?"  
  
"He had to attend to an emergency," she mumbled, snickering in dissatisfaction and resentment. "It's alright, it's not like I expected another win."  
  
Lex saw through her, the anger and sadness she was repressing. She was holding back as if it didn't matter. He never understood why she wouldn't just allow her emotions to vocalize. Taking her hand again, he began leading her out the restaurant, "C'mon."  
  
~  
  
Metropolis was a city drenched in superficial light and real life. People, cars, the mechanisms that made it live brightened the night, making its darkness appear simply like a sheer veil hovering over fire. Yet, from the top, all was small, simple and less complicated, though still breathtaking.  
  
And Lana took it in, marveled at the view from the top of Metropolis' tallest building. "This is absolutely incredible, Lex," she admired.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky… this is my private getaway. No one is allowed here at night but me," he elaborated. "I like to come here to sense this almost intangible feeling of power. It's the view from the top, I guess."  
  
"Quite ambitious, aren't we," she inquired almost half joking, though she felt privileged to be able to invade his space. "It suits you."  
  
"My father would argue with you," he remarked. "But that's besides the point. I've brought you here because you're in need of a release." He signaled towards the ledge.  
  
Following his focus, she grew concerned, "Um, Lex, I don't think jumping off a building counts as a form of release."  
  
Smiling at her, he led his reluctant friend near the ledge, "That's not what I meant," he amended. "Trust yourself, reach from within… and yell."  
  
Lana hardly expected such a request, "Yell?"  
  
"Yes, yell. Let it all out. Release those pent up frustrations, sorrow… just free yourself. C'mon, give it try," he insisted.  
  
Hesitantly, she screamed half-heartedly, insecurely. Lex shook his head, "Try again, Lana. This time close your eyes, tap into all your emotions, and feel, see, touch, hear your escape. Steer from safety and let go. Trust me."  
  
Hanging on his words, she grasped on their strength and inspiration. As he stood behind her holding onto the side of her arms gently, she closed her eyes, trusting his touch… she reached from within and released.   
  
Tears slid across her face as bliss, relief, rage, sadness erupted, resurrecting her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
